


Love Is Blind

by OfFansAndFlames



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindness, Comfort, Disability, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Motorcycles, POV Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfFansAndFlames/pseuds/OfFansAndFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Naruto's suggestion, Sasuke throws caution to the wind for just this once after his accident. One of his senses had been taken from him, but this has never stopped Naruto from showing him new things.</p><p>Drabble - COMPLETE<br/>In response to the prompt: Things you said when we were on top of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blind

It felt like the world grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him like a rag doll. His teeth chattered against each other, and Sasuke quickly grabbed onto Naruto as if he could fall off at any moment.

“Hanging on tight enough, Sasuke?” Naruto asked sarcastically. “Not sure I can breathe.”

He knew this was a bad idea. He _knew_ it! But somehow he’d let this jackass in front of him convince him to ride on the back of a motorcycle.

“C’mon,” Naruto had said. “Live a little.”

He couldn’t believe he’d let such a cheesy line sway him.

Naruto had led Sasuke over to his bike beforehand, holding his hand, which was just a bit sweaty. He guided Sasuke’s body to the back seat, had Sasuke touch the exhaust pipe running along the bike while it was still cool so that he wouldn’t burn his leg. He took a seat in front of Sasuke and wrapped the man’s arms around his stomach, giving Sasuke’s hand a soft squeeze. Sasuke felt cared for. Safe.

That is, until Naruto turned on the ignition.

“If you can talk, you can breathe,” Sasuke shouted over the rumble of the bike. “And I’m not getting myself killed to make you more comfortable.”

All of Sasuke’s senses were thrown off. He had no idea where he was in space; the vibrations were too strong, jostling his entire body. He couldn’t hear; the engine was too loud. Scent and touch were the only senses left to him, the heat of this unusually humid Californian day sticking to his skin like lotion. Naruto revved the bike again, causing Sasuke to squeeze Naruto harder.

“I can’t steer if… I can’t breathe,” Naruto wheezed out. “Just a little air please.”

Sasuke relented, instead clutching Naruto’s shirt in his palm so tightly that his nails left crescent indents on his palms.

After he was blinded two years ago, Sasuke was forced to move back in with his mother. He had to play it safe. He always had his cane on him and would probably opt for a root canal before he’d jaywalk.

But this was _insane_. Why would a blind person _ever_ ride a motorcycle? He couldn’t see potholes. What if Naruto had to veer out of the way of a car? He’d be taken off guard and could easily fall off. Normally, he relied on his hearing and his perception of where he was in space to help him navigate. He was helpless now.

“If I die on this thing, I’ll haunt you for the rest of your existence.”

“Sweet,” Naruto chuckled. “I always wanted a poltergeist.”

It wasn’t too late. He could tell Naruto to stop the bike and get off. He knew that Naruto would understand.

“Just hold on, Sasuke,” Naruto told him, his voice oddly gentle. “I know you’ve got a lot of thoughts bouncing around, but once we get moving, it’ll be just me and the bike.”

Sasuke nodded, even knowing that Naruto couldn’t see him. To have his mind finally shut up for a moment and give him some peace… It sounded nice.

“When I lean, you lean. Stay close to me. That’s all you have to do.”

Sasuke nodded again, and Sasuke could feel Naruto turn around to look at him. Naruto looked ahead again.

“Alright, are you ready?”

Sasuke sighed, “Why not…”

“Hang on!”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto tightly, pressing his body into Naruto’s back. He felt Naruto lift his feet off of the ground, and they were off.

He could tell that they weren’t going very fast. He so keenly felt every single one of the road’s irregularities. The wind blew in his face, sweeping back his bangs. Sasuke couldn’t control where he was going. He felt it in his stomach when Naruto accelerated.

“Our first turn. Lean with me, just a little.”

Naruto took a right turn, and just barely did Sasuke shift his weight. They’d taken it very slowly. All that Sasuke felt was the wind on his face, the rumbling of the bike, and the sensation of speed.

They continued like this. Sasuke smelled freshly cut grass, so strong. It seemed like he could feel every speck of condensation as it hit his skin, that should the weather drop by even a single degree, he’d know. Against his arms, he felt Naruto’s ribcage expand and shrink as he breathed. Sasuke’s grip loosened. He smelled barbecue and knew that they had to have just passed the grill by Wood Street and Eighth.

“Don’t take Cedar,” Sasuke shouted over the bike. “It’s under construction.”

“What?!” Naruto squawked. “How do you know where we are?!”

“The barbecue.”

He felt it against his stomach and arms when Naruto guffawed, and Sasuke felt his lips upturn against his will.

“Naruto…” Sasuke muttered, directly into Naruto’s ear so he could hear.

“Yeah?”

“Put some gas on it.”

Naruto laughed again.

“Having fun in the bitch seat, Sasuke?”

“Just shut up and drive,” Sasuke answered flatly.

“You got it. Hold on tight or kiss your ass goodbye!”

And Naruto thundered off, the sudden acceleration pushing him back. The wind stung his skin as they went faster, faster…

The rumbling of the bike became white noise. He could smell everything and feel everything. The aroma of fresh pine made him remember Christmas mornings. He felt Naruto’s warmth and knew that they were moving together. Or rather, it felt to Sasuke like he was flying. They hugged a turn, and Sasuke leaned with Naruto, feeling as though their bodies and the bike had merged into one being.

Sasuke hadn’t changed his mind. This was still a horrible idea. But somehow Naruto knew that it was exactly what he needed. Sasuke smiled, the wind beating on his teeth.

“I love you,” Sasuke said at a very ordinary volume, knowing that the bike and the wind would take his voice away. Maybe one day he’d say it when Naruto could hear him.


End file.
